tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mitsubishi Type 73 Light Truck
| width = | height = | weight = | related = Jeep CJ-3B | designer = | sp = us }} The is a series of light trucks that are used as mini SUVs in the JSDF. They have been under production by Mitsubishi Motors since 1973. In JSDF service, it is officially known as the 1/2 Ton Truck.This JSDF name designation is used only for the Mitsubishi Type 73 Light Truck Shīn only. Both Kyū and Shīn light truck vehicles can be outfitted with various weapon systems such as Kawasaki Type 64 anti-tank pods, Kawasaki Type 79 and Kawasaki Type 87 anti-tank missile launchers, Komatsu Type 60 recoilless rifles, Sumitomo M249 LMGs and Sumitomo M2 machine guns to make them both a mobile anti-tank and anti-personnel vehicle. History First generation | width = | height = | weight = | fuel_capacity = | electric_range = | related = Jeep CJ-3B | designer = | sp = us }} The first production of the Type 73, known as the was based on the Jeep CJ-3Bs that Mitsubishi Motors had been producing under license from Willys. The first Type 73 Kyūs had been placed into production in 1973 with the chassis of the Jeep CJ-3B for basis before they made modifications based on it to create the Mitsubishi CJ-3B-J4 and the Mitsubishi CJ-3B-J4C before it was replaced again by producing the Mitsubishi CJ-5A-J54A. Production continued on before it ended in 1997 after the Type 73 Light Truck Shīns were placed in production by 1996. The Kyūs had been exported out of Japan, mostly declared as military surplus vehicles to the Philippines and South Vietnam with the latter using it as one of the main jeeps of the ARVN next to the Willys M606 and M38A1s in the course of the Vietnam War. They had been exported to New Zealand for civilian use. Second generation | width = | height = | weight = | fuel_capacity = | electric_range = | related = Mitsubishi Pajero | designer = | sp = us }} The began production in 1996 as Mitsubishi Motors began to slowly phase out the Type 73 Light Truck Kyūs from production and from selective service in the JSDF, using the frame of the Mitsubishi Pajero as a basis. The Type 73 Light Truck Shīn can be mounted with various heavy machine guns and anti-tank missile launchers. But like its predecessor, the Shīn Light Trucks can mount the Sumitomo M2 machine guns and, for the first time, the Sumitomo M249 Light Machine Gun. When Shīn Light Trucks were deployed to Iraq as part of the Japanese Iraq Reconstruction and Support Group, the vehicles were made bulletproof due to serious concern that Iraqi guerrillas would target their vehicles to potentially cause provocations despite the fact that JSDF units deployed to Iraq are not supposed to participate in any kind of combat operations due to the restrictions placed by Article 9 of the Japanese Constitution. Image:JGSDF 73 Kogata Truck (MITSUBISHII) 4.jpg|Transmission sticks inside a Mitsubishi Type 73 Light Truck Shīn. On the left is the shifter for the automatic transmission, and on the right is the shifter for the transfer case (2WD L & H, 4WD L & H). File:JGSDF 73 Kogata Truck (MITSUBISHII) 3.jpg|Instrument panel Variants While there are no variants to either the Kyū and Shīn Light Trucks, a small numbers were produced with small megaphones, roof-mounted single beacons and grille flashers. The Light Trucks were painted in white as they were exclusively used by JSDF military police units. Users * - Currently using the Shīn Light Trucks. Kyū Light Trucks have been decommissioned from some front-line units, though many are still in service. * - Had been used in the Armed Forces of the Philippines for a short time in the 1950s and 60s. * - Main jeep used in the Army of the Republic of Vietnam] with Willys M606, Ford M151s and M38A1s. References External links * Official JGSDF Page. Category:Japan Self-Defense Forces Category:Military Light Utility Vehicle Category:Modern military equipment of Japan Category:All wheel drive vehicles Type 73 Light Truck Category:SUVs Category:Licensed Jeep Category:73 (model number) Category:Trucks built in Japan